Explosive Love
by Diamond Unicorn
Summary: Fifty sentences on Ratchet and Wheeljack. More to come.
1. Alpha

There are probably other stuff I should be doing, besides posting this. Buuuut, this was more fun. This is from the Livejournal 1sentence community. And you can expect the other four prompt tables, eventually. Interspersed lightly throughout, you may catch a sentence on the Dinobots.

* * *

1Sentnce: Set Alpha

**01. Comfort**

Whenever Wheeljack hugged him, the war became just a bit more bearable for Ratchet.

**02. Kiss**

It may be a human custom, but Ratchet could grow used to it as long as it gave him an excuse to finally take off Wheeljack's mask regularly.

**03. Soft**

Giant metal robots and gentleness were not easily associable for the humans, but a simple comcept for Wheeljack as Ratchet oh-so-softly ran skilled hands up and down his frame.

**04. Pain**

Wheeljack wished he could take away at least some of the pain he felt in Ratchet's spark after every battle and lost patient.

**05. Potatoes**

"Primus, I hate you Wheeljack," Ratchet muttered as he tried to scrub off the caked on white _mush_ on his armor with steel wool.

**06. Rain**

The pair just sat, listening to the light pitter patter with peace as the stress slowly receded from both of their frames.

**07. Chocolate**

"Now that you've learned not to allow the combination of Daniel and chocolate ice cream anywhere _near_ your interior, let's clean you up, shall we?"

**08. Happiness**

Happy could not begin to describe the exultant joy Wheeljack felt when Ratchet agreed to become his bondmate.

**09. Telephone**

If Wheeljack had a credit for every time he 'misused' the private communications line with Ratchet; well he'd be quite well off.

**10. Ears**

"Nothing escapes my audios, you must have learned that by now Jack; now get on the berth before I force you."

**11. Name**

It was a game, a competition to see who could get the other to call out their partner's name first.

**12. Sensual**

Wheeljack loved playing with Ratchet's hands, nothing else could arouse a medic quicker or turn him into putty so easily.

**13. Death**

Wheeljack felt his death before it happened as Ratchet's side of the bond withered and died long before he saw the space shuttle.

**14. Sex**

It didn't define their relationship, one birthed and nurtured from an ages long friendship and symbolic brotherhood; but damn if it wasn't a pleasant part of it.

**15. Touch**

One touch was all it took to lose themselves in each other and the ARK would be lucky to see them again before the next morning.

**16. Weakness**

As fearless as they could be when threatened, it was the thought of their other's pain that could break the pair.

**17. Tears**

Nothing could make Wheeljack feel like a glitched mechanism quicker than the flicker of hurt his harsh words put in Ratchet's optics before the medic could smother his reaction.

**18. Speed**

"If you'd slow down just a tad you wouldn't receive so much damage, and for the love of Primus could you cease with the reckless stunts?"

**19. Wind**

"You'd better run like the wind because when I catch you, the Pit will seem like a paradise after I'm through with you!"

**20. Freedom**

"I'll take being a captive with you over being on the outside where I can't watch your back any day ."

**21. Life**

It was unmistakable, the pulse of another life under Ratchet's chest, his secondary storage unit holding what could only be their sparkling.

**22. Jealousy**

"Should I be jealous of all the attention your new project is getting, or just cut to the chase and distract you from it?"

**23. Hands**

If you wanted Ratchet to pay attention and listen, holding his hands was the way to go; Wheeljack just had to make sure he didn't do anything else with them or nothing besides their names and _'Primus, please more_' would ever be said.

**24. Taste**

High grade always tasted better being licked off Wheeljack then drunk directly from a cube.

**25. Devotion**

They would do anything short of ending the world to see each other safe, and even a saved planet was debatable of being worthy for the other's life.

**26. Forever**

In this timeless place of peace and beauty, forever didn't feel nearly long enough for the reunited lovers.

**27. Blood**

Wheeljack came upon Ratchet in their quarters, scrubbing so harshly at his hands most of the red paint had been scraped off as the medic wailed in panic, "I can still see it, it's there Jack, why won't it come off?"

**28. Sickness**

Medics really did make the worst patients, as Wheeljack discovered caring for an ill Ratchet.

**29. Melody**

The soft hum of Wheeljack's frame as he recharged was the most beautiful sound to Ratchet's audios.

**30. Star**

When he saw his lover's spark the first time, it was like holding a living star in his hands.

**31. Home**

"How can I miss it when you're the only home I could ever want?"

**32. Confusion**

The way Ratchet could go from gentle to angry to silent and giving Wheeljack that sad look of disappointment left the engineer baffled.

**33. Fear**

Nothing scared Ratchet more than the thought that one day all his medical knowledge wouldn't be enough to save Wheeljack.

**34. Lightening/Thunder**

Caught away from the ARK and sheltered in a cave barely big enough for the two of them, Wheeljack still thought it one of the nicest nights he'd spent with Ratchet listening to the storm outside as they lay curled up together.

**35. Bonds**

They were young, too young to be thinking of binding themselves together in every sense of the word; but both knew the minute their sparks touched they had found their soul mate in each other.

**36. Market**

Ratchet could only grumble as he helped Wheeljack find places for all of his new purchases; the engineer was incompetent at spending frugally.

**37. Technology**

"It'll cut our workload by nearly twenty percent so…" and Ratchet could only sigh in exasperation.

**38. Gift**

For their sparkling to have not only survived a 48,192 vorn storage, but grown and thrived with four other sparks was truly a blessing of Primus.

**39. Smile**

Ratchet didn't know why, but even his worst moods could not remain with Wheeljack around.

**40. Innocence**

Ratchet froze in horror as Swoop finally asked about interfacing.

**41. Completion**

"You're the only one I want or ever will, you complete me."

**42. Clouds**

"Love struck buffoon," Spike groaned as the 'name that cloud shape' game became the 'how this cloud looks like Ratchet like the last seven did' game.

**43. Sky**

Ratchet decided to humor his mate and not lecture the engineer how all the Autobots had optics the color of Earth's sky.

**44. Heaven**

It was no competition, the Matrix had nothing on his bond mate.

**45. Hell**

"To the Pit with all of you, I'm going after him," Ratchet spat before transforming and speeding out of the ARK after his upset and wayward lover.

**46. Sun**

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" and Ratchet would laugh if the gentle crooning and soft caresses weren't so soothing to his nauseous and unbearably over heated systems.

**47. Moon**

The soft glow reflecting off the white of his mate's frame was more beautiful than he could hope to recount.

**48. Waves**

"Stop listening to the ocean and do something you sadistic glitch, I'm not getting sand in my joints for nothing."

**49. Hair**

Some humans liked having their hair brushed, Ratchet _loved_ having his chevron stroked.

**50. Supernova**

As the youngling pair watched their 'secret' base go up in a bright explosion, Wheeljack turned to Ratchet grinning as he said, "Well, that was fun."


	2. Beta

1Sentence: Set Beta

**01. Walking**

Wheeljack helplessly watched Ratchet storm off, already desperately thinking of ways to bring him back.

**02. Waltz**

As the pair laid in a tangled heap of limbs, both shaking with laughter, they decided this dancing thing just wasn't for them.

**03. Wishes**

His only desire was to see Ratchet happy and before every recharge he prayed to Primus to end this war so his mate could be truly content once more.

**04. Wonder**

Ratchet could only marvel at Wheeljack's unwavering conviction that they would live to see the war's end.

**05. Worry**

The anxiety he felt after every lab accident and close call could never be quelled as he watched his mate recharge and heal on his med berth.

**06. Whimsy**

Ratchet never bothered asking Wheeljack why he did half the things he did, because all he'd get in response was, "Because I felt like it."

**07. Waste/Wasteland**

Surveying the ruins, Ratchet couldn't help but despair and try to hold hope in his spark that he'd find Wheeljack before any ill could befall him.

**8. Whiskey and Rum**

"I told you they'd be a bad fuel source."

**09. War**

Having a bonded during wartime was dangerous, but he doubted he'd be alive today if he didn't have someone to fall back on.

**10. Weddings**

"I can think of better ways to publicly display my affection for you, but at least half of them are entirely inappropriate.

**11. Birthday**

They were both far too old to recount their creation dates, but the pair made sure to keep in their memory banks the day they brought the Dinobots online.

**12. Blessing**

As he tutored Swoop on closing energon lines, seeing the bright eagerness in the younglings' optics, Ratchet further came to appreciate what the Dinobots were to him.

**13. Bias**

Ratchet knew if it came between Wheeljack and his duty, he'd choose Wheeljack every time.

**14. Burning**

Apparently humans had an irrational phobia about couples of the same gender, and despite their words of hate to such things, Ratchet could only think how he'd rather burn forever with Wheeljack, than spend eternity without him.

**15. Breathing**

No matter how many times they interfaced, the look on Ratchet's faceplates as he overloaded caused failure in Wheeljack's intakes.

**16. Breaking**

"You can't keep pushing him like this Prime, eventually the strain's just gonna break him."

**17. Belief**

The rescue team had been missing for over a deca-cycle, and many had grown worried; the painless feeling in his spark, however, gave him hope.

**18. Balloon**

"Remind me to kill Spike for ever telling the Dinobots about birthday parties," Ratchet growled as he tied what had to be his sixtieth balloon.

**19. Balcony**

As the young engineering student serenaded Ratchet outside his window to the medical school dorms, the medic-in-training didn't know whether to yell at the idiot, or feel flattered.

**20. Bane**

"One day, 'Jack, that endless curiosity of yours is gonna get you terminated," Ratchet said softly to the recharging mech.

**21. Quiet**

His optics shattered, his audios disabled, the only thing quelling his panic was the steady thrum of Wheeljack's engine as the engineer cradled the medic against his chassis.

**22. Quirks**

Ratchet could accept most of Wheeljack's odd traits, but the sleep talking was one thing he had to put his foot down against as the lights mounted on Wheeljack's head flickered, disturbing his recharge again.

**23. Question**

Wheeljack kicked again and again at the wounded Decepticon, vision clouding red as he screamed, "WHERE IS HE?"

**24. Quarrel**

Their arguments were infrequent, loud ones even more so; neither minded the big arguments though, the make up was always mutually satisfying.

**25. Quitting**

Wheeljack limped along the empty area, heading to where he knew the ARK to be, energon trailing down his frame, one optic blind, pain wracking his body and all he could think was: _have to get back to Ratchet, have to apologize, have to make up with him_.

**26. Jump**

The only thing Wheeljack missed about not being bonded; he couldn't sneak up on Ratchet and make him jump anymore.

**27. Jester**

"Aw, c'mon Ratch' it was only a joke-"

"I am going to kill you 'Jack, and it will be _slow_," Ratchet hissed, optics glittering with promise.

**28. Jousting**

Standing between him and his injured mate, this Decepticon grunt had no chance as Wheeljack's shoulder mounted missile left it's casing.

**29. Jewel**

"All the riches of Cybertron aren't nearly as valuable as your love."

**30. Just**

"Please don't punish him, Optimus, he's suffered enough and it was all my idea anyway, it's just not fair to him."

**31. Smirk**

One day, Ratchet was going to invest in a study to figure out how he could tell when Wheeljack was smirking beneath his mask.

**32. Sorrow**

"It's not your fault Ratchet, please don't blame yourself," Wheeljack crooned, holding the weak and trembling frame to him, stroking the gray chevron of his mate in reassurance.

**33. Stupidity**

It was official; he was an idiot, but at least he was a living idiot with a breathing mate.

**34. Serenade**

Ratchet tried to hide his embarrassment as his roommate snickered behind him and called out loud enough for Wheeljack to hear, "If he says yes, will you shut up?"

**35. Sarcasm**

"And the Hatchet continues to reign supreme as King of Snark!"

**36. Sordid**

"Disgusting," the Decepticon sneered, kicking at the prone and feeble medic and Ratchet hoped someone came for him soon.

**37. Soliloquy**

"I-I don't need him, I mean if he doesn't want me, why should I need him; it's useless anyways, relationships only bring pain, even if it is nice to have someone else with you through the good and the bad and I've lost my best friend as well as a lover; still it doesn't matter, if he-" a hitch of his intakes as he continued, "If he doesn't love me; I don't love him either, really, I don't."

**38. Sojourn**

He'd have to report to shift in several breems, until then, he'd just stay beside his mate on their shared berth, listening to his systems as he slept.

**39. Share**

"My spark is yours, just as yours is mine."

**40. Solitary**

Optimus knew what he was doing, sending Wheeljack to the brig and denying Ratchet visitation.

**41. Nowhere**

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you,"

"That is really corny 'Jack," Ratchet teased as he pressed a soft kiss to gray lip components.

**42. Neutral**

Wheeljack stood outside of Ratchet's hospital room, watching other medics, Autobot medics, work on his mate; wondering why the Decepticons would attack a neutral doctor.

**43. Nuance**

Few could correctly interpret Wheeljack's mood based on the color of the lights mounted on his head; only Ratchet seemed to know that 'teal, cyan, and cobalt' all meant something different.

**44. Near**

Ratchet resting on the medical berth, Wheeljack recharging in the seat beside it; First Aid was not surprised to see their hands clasped together and heads only inches apart.

**45. Natural**

Sparks grown in a four million year stasis without frames to go with them; dread creeping in as Ratchet asked, "We're slagged, aren't we?"

**46. Horizon**

Wheeljack felt the tug on his spark as he raced to where he knew his mate was, the wide expanse of nothing mocking him as the sun set before him like a stopwatch.

**47. Valiant**

Ratchet didn't hesitate as he rushed into the still burning lab, seeking out Wheeljack.

**48. Virtuous**

Wheeljack loved to remind many of the ARK's members of the less virtuous Decepticon medics whenever he heard ill words said of his mate.

**49. Victory**

Wheeljack did his best to loom over the exhausted Ratchet, helm lights turning indigo as he purred, "So, what's my prize?"

**50. Defeat**

Wheeljack gently led a despondent Ratchet from the med bay, wishing to erase the colorless optics of other mechs from the medic's memory banks.

* * *

Numbers 19 and 34 were inspired by a conversation with akiswana and dytabytes, because Wheeljack serenading Ratchet from under a balcony is just too precious to pass up. Love ya guys.

Numbers 21, 23, 28, 36, 44, and 46 were written with the intention of all being connected together. Now I'm kinda curious what kind of story they could make up, and not just because I love seeing Ratchet hurt, which I do, but only because I love him so much. Okay, so that's mostly why I want to see a story like that.

And by the way, if, ya know, any of you happen to get ideas from these things, I wouldn't mind if you... ran with them. Just saying, 'cause you know, there can never be enough explosive love.


	3. Gamma

1Sentence: Set Gamma

**01. Ring**

"I'm not sure this is necessary Wheeljack," Ratchet said slowly; pausing at the hopeful look in the engineer's optics and sighing as he slipped the metal band on his finger while saying, "Yes, I'll marry you."

**02. Hero**

"You are truly my hero, Wheeljack," Ratchet said, giving his bonded a smile laced with fatigue as he accepted the offered energon cube with gratitude.

**03. Memory**

It would only take seventy-five cycles to repair Wheeljack's memory banks, but Ratchet's spark still ached having his partner looking at him like a stranger.

**04. Box**

"Aw, c'mon Ratch', you know I love your big boxy frame over that bundle of sticks of a femme's."

**05. Run**

"I think we need to get away from the table and it's contents right now, just back away slowly- oh slag, RUN!"

**06. Hurricane**

"You are not going to attempt to make a weather machine, everyone calls you a mad scientist enough as it is!"

**07. Wings**

Ratchet trailed a finger down the edge of Wheeljack's wing, enjoying the little flutter it gave at the contact.

**08. Cold**

"Ratchet's as passionate as they come and would do anything to save every mech here, even sacrifice his own life; so don't you _dare_ ever call him a cold sparked glitch again, especially not in my presence or we're going to have serious problems that will end with me in the brig and you on a med berth, you got it?"

**09. Red**

Ratchet used to only be white and gray, until a dare from Wheeljack had him painting his hands and hips red; neither really complained after they discovered what a turn on it was for the engineer though.

**10. Drink**

"Huh, never would've figured Wheeljack for drinking Ratchet under the table," Hound mused, using the human euphemism.

**11. Midnight**

"Be in our quarters before midnight or I am dragging you there and welding you to the berth."

**12. Temptation**

Wheeljack knew by the third dropped wrench Ratchet was trying to get his attention, going so far as to nearly _shake his aft_ in his partners' face as he bent over to pick up the discarded tool, and Wheeljack was happy to oblige.

**13. View**

"Nice view," Wheeljack said weakly as the first sight to greet him upon consciousness was Ratchet's face.

**14. Music**

Ratchet cursed the ones responsible for the creation of 'Bad Case of Loving You,' and whoever introduced it to Wheeljack.

**15. Silk**

"Huh, guess you were right about installing parachutes in with the twins' jetpacks."

**16. Cover**

"Don't worry, I've got you covered Ratch'," Wheeljack said amiably, helm lights flickering in mischief as he hefted New Invention number 734.

**17. Promise**

"As creepy as this sounds, I vow never to let you go; I know we're meant to be together even past death."

**18. Dream**

It was a dream he'd had several times and it had always left him shaken and scared at the thought of the very sparks they'd created causing systems failure in his mate's frame from the strain of supporting them.

**19. Candle**

"Aw, c'mon Ratch, we both know you're the best student here; your teacher just doesn't like you because you're smarter than him."

**20. Talent**

"All the skills in the universe can't stop time, please Ratchet, you have to learn that."

**21. Silence**

_:Ratchet, please come in, what happened, why haven't you answered, please come in, come in Ratchet, ANSWER!:_

**22. Journey**

It was a long way from Cybertron, and sometimes they wondered if they'd ever see it again; looking at the Dinobots, they weren't sure if returning would be a good thing.

**23. Fire**

"Ratchet, you are never allowed in the kitchen again," Wheeljack said as the pair watched the oil cake burn to ashes in a blue fire.

**24. Strength**

As long as they had one another to fall back on, nothing could bring the pair down.

**25. Mask**

Ratchet handed over the thick metal covering as he explained, "So you'll stop nearly blowing your face off."

**26. Ice**

The two curled up together, sharing warmth from the blizzard raging around them as they waited for rescue.

**27. Fall**

As he helped his mate up, Ratchet couldn't help but quip, "Have a nice trip?"

**28. Forgotten**

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said quietly as he kissed a sleeping Wheeljack atop his helm; the pair surrounded by the forgotten items gathered for a romantic evening.

**29. Dance**

"Ignore them," Wheeljack said cheerily as he pulled his mate onto the dance floor and continued, "It's just you and me, Ratch."

**30. Body**

As the adrenaline of battle finally died down and the casualties were gathered, Swoop couldn't stop the shriek of mourning when he saw both of his creators' lifeless frames.

**31. Sacred**

"Primus damn the lot of you idiots!"

**32. Farewells**

The five mechs stood before the memorial, silently saying their good-byes to the pair who had given them life and love.

**33. World**

Their world had always consisted of each other, upon the discovery of the new spark housed inside Ratchet, their everything grew just a little more.

**34. Formal**

"I hate, hate, _hate_ these things," Ratchet grumbled as he heard another boring speech about nothing as another pointless award was handed out.

**35. Fever**

The pair were hurried and desperate in the dark seclusion of their quarters, whispering affirmations of love to one another as they tried to reassure themselves of their partner's still pulsing spark.

**36. Laugh**

"You should laugh more Ratch, it sounds nice," Wheeljack said, unknowingly making his friend's systems heat in flattered embarrassment.

**37. Lies**

Neither could fathom how Optimus didn't see through their deceit of the Dinobot's sentience; the pair were just thankful no one questioned how they gave the five mechs life.

**38. Forever**

A bond was permanent, it would last through death and beyond, and where one of them fell, the other would probably follow; both knew without a doubt that they could want nothing more, however.

**39. Overwhelmed**

Ratchet's hands shook and his frame wouldn't stop trembling and his intakes were working too fast with dark spots dotting his vision; and Wheeljack was quick to whisk his partner away before all the death in the too quiet medbay got to the newly appointed field medic.

**40. Whisper**

"I love you," Wheeljack whispered as he stared longingly after the retreating back of an oblivious Ratchet.

**41. Wait**

It was a sad sight to see Ratchet standing by the Ark's entrance watching the distance for a familiar white Lancia.

**42. Talk**

"Wheeljack," Ratchet purred as he seated himself in his startled friend's lap and continued, "We need to talk."

**43. Search**

Love was getting on your hands and knees and looking in places no sane mech would dare tread in Wheeljack's lab, helping the engineer in search of his elusive mask; and Ratchet would hear nothing to the contrary.

**44. Hope**

From the other side Ratchet and Wheeljack watched the Dinobots resuming life after the invasion of Autobot city, and smiled.

**45. Eclipse**

Ratchet could feel the slow merge of their sparks, arching into the frame above his, until like the sight of the moon covering the sun, their sparks seemingly became one.

**46. Gravity**

Like a moon circling a planet, or a planet orbiting a star, the pair found themselves drawn to each other, unable to pull away.

**47. Highway**

They allowed themselves a moment of levity, chasing each other across the highway as they played a game of 'bumber tag.'

**48. Unknown**

As the newly sparked infant exchanged a curious stare with the slightly older sparkling, neither could know that whom they were looking at was their future.

**49. Lock**

Wheeljack knew he was a goner once he caught the look in Ratchet's optics and heard the click of their door locking, and couldn't find it in himself to care as the medic advanced.

**50. Breathe**

Ratchet finally remembered how to properly use his intakes as Wheeljack's energy signature flickered back to life.


End file.
